


incorrect quotes

by jijimbles



Series: incorrect quotes [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Meme, Memes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: literally incorrect quotes of kpop groups.





	1. table of contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter - group - ship(or just member(s) involved in quote)

  1. table of contents 
  2. monsta x - showki / jooheon
  3. monsta x - showhyuk / jooheon
  4. monsta x - hyungwonho / kihyuk
  5. monsta x - showkihyuk
  6. monsta x - showki
  7. monsta x - showkihyuk
  8. monsta x - hyungwonho
  9. monsta x - kihyuk
  10. monsta x - hoseok
  11. seventeen - junhao
  12. monsta x - showkihyuk
  13. seventeen - 2seung
  14. monsta x - kihyuk
  15. seventeen - verkwan / mingyu
  16. monsta x - kihyuk
  17. monsta x - kihyuk
  18. monsta x - showkihyuk
  19. seventeen - verkwan
  20. monsta x - kihyuk
  21. monsta x - kihyuk
  22. monsta x - hyungwonho
  23. monsta x - showho
  24. monsta x - joohyuk / kihyun
  25. seventeen - verkwan / mingyu
  26. monsta x - showkihyuk
  27. monsta x - kihyuk
  28. monsta x - hyungwonho
  29. monsta x - showjoohyuk
  30. seventeen - verkwan / mingyu
  31. monsta x - hyungwon
  32. monsta x - hyunghyuk
  33. monsta x - showhyuk
  34. monsta x - mx gc / hyungwon
  35. monsta x - joohyuk
  36. monsta x - hyungwonho
  37. seventeen - verkwan / soonhoon
  38. seventeen - verkwan
  39. seventeen - junhao
  40. seventeen - junhao
  41. seventeen - verkwan
  42. seventeen - gyuboosol
  43. seventeen - verkwan
  44. seventeen - gyuboo / hansol
  45. seventeen - verkwan
  46. seventeen - verkwan
  47. seventeen - verkwan
  48. seventeen - verkwan
  49. seventeen - booseoksol
  50. seventeen - verkwan
  51. seventeen - verkwan / chan
  52. seventeen - meanie
  53. seventeen - chancheol
  54. seventeen - soonhoon
  55. seventeen - jeonghan / seungcheol / svt
  56. seventeen - meanie
  57. seventeen - gyuboosol
  58. monsta x - jooheon
  59. monsta x - showki / joohyuk
  60. monsta x - kihyuk
  61. monsta x - kihyuk
  62. monsta x - joohyuk
  63. monsta x - kihyuk
  64. monsta x - hyungwonho
  65. seventeen - meanie
  66. seventeen - chanhan
  67. monsta x - hoseok
  68. monsta x - joohyuk
  69. monsta x - hyungwonho
  70. seventeen - jeongsol
  71. bangtan - jikook




	2. table of contents

Jooheon: Dad?! Dad…!!!  
Shownu: *enter Jooheon's bedroom* What is it?  
Jooheon: Can you close my closet door for me, please?  
Shownu: Why?  
Jooheon: So monsters won't come out.  
Shownu: What makes you think monsters can't open doors?  
Jooheon: ….  
Jooheon: *slept in his parents' bed for 3 months*  
Kihyun: Good job, hon.


	3. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon and showhyuk

jooheon ; minhyuk why are you naked?  
minhyuk ; i uh, have no clothes  
jooheon ; [ opens his closet ] sure you do, you have hoodies, shirts, hi hyunwoo, tanks, pants, shorts-


	4. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho vs kihyuk

hyungwon ; you deserve an award for putting up with me  
hoseok ; you are my award  
\---  
minhyuk ; you deserve an award for putting up with me  
kihyun ; yeah you're a real asshole sometimes


	5. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showkihyuk

Shownu: Hello, I’m Shownu, and this is my wife–

Both Kihyun and Minhyuk: Hello.

Interviewer: This is awkward.

Shownu: No, they’re both my wives.


	6. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showki

Shownu: Why are you squeezing me with your body?  
Kihyun: it's a hug, Hyung. I'm hugging you.


	7. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showkihyuk

kihyun ; what is the color of minhyuk's shirt  
hyunwoo ; grey  
kihyun ; now you tell him what you thought it was  
minhyuk ;  
minhyuk ; dark white


	8. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho

hoseok ; you know what you piece of shit? im tougher than you so you better run before i beat your ass  
hyungwon ; you suck  
hoseok, in tears ; IM TELLING MOM AND DAD


	9. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

minhyuk ; we have fun together, don't we?  
kihyun ; i have literally never been more stressed in my whole life


	10. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok

hoseok ; you wanna see how hardcore i am  
[ punches the wall ]  
hoseok ; i need to go to the hospital -


	11. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhao

junhui ; so how do you want your coffee?  
minghao ; as dark as my soul  
junhui ; so light coffee with extra cream?  
minghao ;  
minghao ; yes.


	12. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showkihyuk ig

kihyun ; all in all, a 100% successful trip  
hyunwoo ; we lost minhyuk  
kihyun ; all in all, a 100% successful trip


	13. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2seung

seungkwan ; why do people like fall  
seungcheol ; gravity  
seungkwan ;  
seungcheol ;  
seungcheol ; wait i misunderstood the question -


	14. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

" he's not a boy he is a fucking demon "  
\- kihyun about minhyuk at some point probably


	15. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

seungkwan ; [ reading dm ] of course i miss you ?!  
hansol ; thats before i even fucking knew you !  
mingyu ; you should have known you were about to meet seungkwan , that's messed up


	16. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

minhyuk ; i think he really likes me because he could have like any guy.. i mean not any guy-   
kihyun ; minhyuk-


	17. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

kihyun ; minhyuk, we need to talk  
minhyuk ; ooooooooo, someone is in troubleeee  
minhyuk ; it's me  
minhyuk ; I don't know why i said that


	18. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showkihyuk

hyunwoo ; okay lets go over this again  
hyunwoo ; what do we do if something goes wrong?  
minhyuk ; try to fix it the best that we can  
hyunwoo ; okay, and if that doesn't work ?  
minhyuk ; we blame kihyun  
kihyun ; honestly fuck you guys


	19. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

hansol ; are you saying you like me or not?  
seungkwan ; are you saying YOU like ME or not?  
hansol ; i like you !  
seungkwan ; i like you too !  
hansol ; fine !  
seungkwan ; well guess we're dating now !  
hansol ; fine !   
seungkwan ; fine !


	20. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

kihyun ; on a scale of one to ten how -  
minhyuk ; bold of you to assume i can count


	21. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

kihyun ; [ walks into kitchen ]  
minhyuk ; [ frying egg on stove with no pan ] hey babe  
kihyun ; [ high pitched screaming ]


	22. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho

hoseok ; treat spiders the way you want to be treated  
hyungwon ; killed without hesitation


	23. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showho

hoseok ; why are we laying down in a parking lot?  
hyunwoo ; you got your ass kicked unconscious, so i laid next to you to make people think we were chillin


	24. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joohyuk and kihyun

[ joohyuk practicing for the school play ]  
minhyuk ; romeo  
jooheon ; yes my love  
minhyuk ; is thy propose marriage, or nah?  
jooheon ; julliette, you know you bae  
kihyun ; I'm never coming to one of these plays again


	25. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyuboo / verkwan

seungkwan ; hansol made me feel things  
mingyu ; what things?  
seungkwan ; feelings   
mingyu ; hansol made you feel feelings?  
seungkwan ; yeah  
mingyu ; what a dick


	26. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showkihyuk

hyunwoo ; why is minhyuk yelling ?  
kihyun ; I don't know, something about his hat  
minhyuk ; what do you mean my hat can't hold water? ITS A BUCKET HAT


	27. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

minhyuk ; you're probably surprised to see me here  
kihyun ; not really  
minhyuk ;  
kihyun ; [ sighs ] you follow me everywhere


	28. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho

hoseok ; are you taken  
hyungwon ; yeah, for granted


	29. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showjoohyuk

hyunwoo ; what are your favorite things to moan during sex?   
jooheon ; yes or deeper, or a mixture of both  
minhyuk ; ...yeeper...


	30. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyuboosol

seungkwan ; [ trying to flirt ] i really like your name  
hansol ; thanks ! i got it for my birthday  
mingyu ; [ whispering to seungkwan ] are you sure you want that one?


	31. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon

hyungwon ; my phone is dying and im kind of jealous


	32. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunghyuk

hyungwon ; you have a really sexy voice  
minhyuk ; thank you  
hyungwon ; too bad everything you say is stupid and ruins it


	33. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showhyuk

hyunwoo ; my hand is cold  
minhyuk ; here I'll hold it  
hyunwoo ;  
minhyuk ;  
hyunwoo ; you know, my lips are kinda cold too  
minhyuk ; [ holding hyunwoo's lips between his fingers ]


	34. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mx gc

[ mx gc ]  
hyungwon, taking a selfie ; living my best life at the pool  
hyunwoo ; is that minhyuk drowning in the background?  
hyungwon ; this isn't about him.


	35. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joohyuk

minhyuk ; are you okay?  
jooheon ; yeah, it's just these onions   
minhyuk , to the onions ; what the fuck did you say to jooheon?


	36. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho

hyungwon ; do you take constructive criticism?  
hoseok, already crying ; sure, what's up?


	37. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan / soonhoon

seungkwan ; i love flying  
hansol ; huh ?  
seungkwan ; flying into your arms

soonyoung ; i love flying  
jihoon ; what the fuck makes you think you can fly?


	38. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

hansol ; [ accidentally hits kwan while practicing ]  
seungkwan ; you wanna fucking die?  
hansol ; [ whispering ] kinda  
seungkwan ; [ soft voice ] bro we talked about this


	39. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhao

hao ; the other day jun texted me 'your adorable' so i said ' no, YOU'RE adorable'  
hao ; now he likes me. we've been on three dates. all i did was point out a typo.


	40. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhao

jun ; wanna know your gay name?  
hao ; my gay name?  
jun ; yeah, its your first name and -  
hao ; oh. . i get it  
jun ; [ getting on one knee ] my last name   
hao ; oh


	41. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

hansol ; can you close the door for me  
seungkwan ; [ opens the door wider ]  
hansol ; . . . what did i do this time


	42. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyuboosol

seungkwan ; can you tell hansol " i like you " for me  
mingyu ; yeah sure  
* at a party *  
mingyu ; hey hansol, [ leans in cloee ] seungkwan likes me


	43. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

priest ; repeat after me -  
hansol ; after me  
preist whispering to seungkwan ; are you sure you wanna marry this one..


	44. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyuboosol

gyuboo ; [ fighting in the background ]  
hansol ; can i get a waffle?  
gyuboo ; [ still fighting ]  
hansol ; can i Please get a waffle


	45. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

seungkwan ; im ready to say three important words to you  
hansol ; okay, lets say it on 3 . . . 1 , 2 , 3   
hansol ; i love you  
seungkwan ; choke me daddy  
hansol ;  
seungkwan ;


	46. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

seungkwan ; ignores hansol  
hansol ; ignores seungkwan back  
seungkwan ; okay, what the fuck?


	47. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

seungkwan ; look, lets just agree to say sorry on three  
hansol ; fine  
seungkwan ; 1 . . 2 . . 3 . .  
seungkwan ;  
hansol ;  
seungkwan ; now I'm just disappointed in both of us


	48. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

Seungkwan: So how is the most talented artist in Pledis Entertainment feeling today?  
Vernon: [doesn’t look up from his phone] I don’t know. How are you feeling?  
Seungkwan: [voice cracking] I’m good. Thanks.


	49. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> booseoksol

seungkwan, drunk: yo, the boy in front of me is soooo cute  
seokmin: that’s hansol, he can hear you, and he has a boyfriend  
seungkwan, nearly in tears: aw really? such a lucky guyyy  
hansol, whispers to seokmin: should I tell him that he’s my-  
seokmin, giggling: shhh, just give him a few more minutes


	50. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

Seungkwan: My next boyfriend must be top of the line, hot, graceful, carin-  
Hansol: Hi, I'm Han- *trips over air, falls on his face, spilling water all over Seungkwan, potted plant falls, spilling dirt all over Hansol's head*  
Seungkwan: I want this one


	51. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

Vernon: Dating tip: hold the door for your date. Rip the door off its hinges. Use the door as a weapon to fight off other men. Establish dominance.

Chan: How did you… even get into a relationship?

Vernon: I broke my hand on mine and Seungkwan’s first date. At this point I firmly believe he’s just afraid to leave me unsupervised.


	52. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanie

mingyu ; i could kill you if i wanted to  
wonwoo ; yeah? so could another human  
mingyu ;  
wonwoo ; a dog could too  
mingyu ;   
wonwoo ; even a really dedicated duck  
mingyu ;  
wonwoo ; you aren't special


	53. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chancheol

chan ; can we go get ice cream?  
seungcheol ; did you ask jeonghan?  
chan ; yeah..  
seungcheol ; what did he say?  
chan ; he said no  
seungcheol ; so why are you asking me  
chan ; he isn't the boss of you  
seungcheol, internally ; it's a trap, it's a trap, it's a trap, it's a trap


	54. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonhoon

seungcheol ; kiss marry kill ! me , seungkwan , and junhui go  
jihoon ; i guess, kiss seungkwan, marry you, kill soonyoung  
soonyoung, from the other side of the room ; I WASN'T EVEN AN OPTION WHAT THE FUCK????!!!!


	55. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama han

seungcheol ; call the kids, they aren't listening to me  
jeonghan ; I'm not their mother  
seungcheol ; just do it  
jeonghan ; okay! everyone, line up! we are going back to the dorms  
svt ; [ immediately lines up ]  
seungcheol ;  
jeonghan ; no listen LISTEN im not their -


	56. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanie

mingyu ; you look depressed  
wonwoo ; thanks, it's the depression


	57. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyuboosol

hansol and seungkwan ; [ staring into each others eyes ]  
mingyu ; [ pops a soda can ]  
seungkwan ; we're having a moment  
mingyu ; im having a cola


	58. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon

jooheon ; my name is jooheon but you can call me  
jooheon ; [ aggressively puts on sunglasses ]  
jooheon ; anytime


	59. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joohyuk / showki

showki ; [ holding hands ]  
minhyuk ; ha gay !  
kihyun ; you were making out with jooheon like, five minutes ago  
minhyuk ; and you looked, that's gay


	60. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

minhyuk ; what if you could hear out ot your eyebrows  
kihyun ; baby no  
minhyuk ; your hearing would be so sick


	61. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

kihyun @ minhyuk ; you opened your mouth and breathed out of it like a whale  
minhyuk , laughing ;  
kihyun ; breathe out of your nose !


	62. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joohyuk

jooheon ; do you feel bratty?  
minhyuk ; i feel so bratty, i feel like im ready to disobey my parents  
jooheon ; oh shit


	63. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

minhyuk ; ask me if i kiss my mom with this mouth  
kihyun ; no  
minhyuk ;   
kihyun ;   
kihyun ; do you kiss your mom with that mouth?  
minhyuk ; no i don't care about my parents because im a bratz


	64. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho

hyungwon ; stop flexing  
hoseok ; im sorry, y'know, when you're feeling yourself -


	65. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanie

mingyu ; last one out the door is a stupid idiot  
wonwoo ; we are all outside.. waiting for you  
mingyu ; [ walking out the door ] now im the stupid idiot..


	66. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanhan

chan ; the best part of waking up  
jeonghan, yelling from the other room ; LEE CHAN  
chan ; is going back to sleep


	67. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok

hoseok ; you slay? what does slay mean  
[ looks up definition ]  
hoseok ; i don't kill people ! i promise i don't slay !


	68. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joohyuk

jooheon ; [ holding a sign that says ' can i eat your ass @ homecoming ? ' ]  
minhyuk ; is that for me ?  
jooheon ; yeah  
minhyuk ; [ moans ] yeAH


	69. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho

hyungwon ; you ever think about how you can have an aneurysm at any moment and die  
hoseok ;  
hoseok ; well..now i am..


	70. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongsol

hansol ; dude, he's not just my boyfriend, he's my best friend  
jeonghan , gagging ;


	71. bts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jikook

jungkook ; slut  
jimin ; >:(  
jungkook ; my slut  
jimin ; •////• !!!


	72. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changki

kihyun ; why aren't the dishes in alphabetical order  
changkyun ; what does that even mean-


	73. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunghyuk

hyungwon ; lowkey, nobody likes you  
minhyuk ; that highkey, makes me feel like shit


	74. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan / verkwan

verkwan, being cute ;  
chan ; what the fuck? is this allowed? what the fuck? is that allowed  
seungkwan ; stop.


	75. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

kihyun ; did you wash, the dishes?  
minhyuk ; i thought , you wanted to do that  
kihyun ; haha, you were wrong.


	76. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihan

jeonghan ; we are out of candy  
joshua ; what, but there has only been three kids?  
jeonghan ; yeah but one little girl told me she loved me so i just gave her everything


	77. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk a lot

jeonghan ; what's the easiest way to steal someone's wallet?  
mingyu ; knife to throat?  
minghao ; gun to back?  
seungkwan ; poison in his cup?  
jeonghan ; what the fuck?   
jeonghan ; you're all horrible


	78. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jicheol

jihoon ; you're blocking the view  
seungcheol ; i am the view.


	79. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo / cham

wonwoo ; don't break someones heart, they only have one  
chan ; yeah, break their bones, they have 206 of those


	80. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuakwan

seungkwan ; i hate you  
joshua ; i hate you too  
seungkwan, sobbing ; you what


	81. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonkwan

seungkwan ; soon, what are you doing here?  
soonyoung ; i could ask you the same question  
seungkwan ; i work here  
soonyoung ; . . . i should probably ask you a different question


	82. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui / jeonghan

junhui ; you're shallow !  
jeonghan ; shallow ?  
jeonghan ;  
jeonghan ;  
jeonghan ;  
jeonghan ;  
jeonghan ; that's a relief, i thought it was something serious like.. I was ugly or something


	83. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonhao

wonwoo ; my kink is when people care about my feelings and what i have to say  
minghao ; too unrealistic. settle for a bondage kink like the rest of us.


	84. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungchan

seungcheol ; don't be shy, go on, ask me out  
chan ; get out


	85. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongcheol / jihoon

seungcheol ; jeonghan is kinda cute  
jihoon ; so is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it.


	86. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonhyuk

hoseok ; have you been yelled at by kihyun yet?  
minhyuk ; im not scared of him  
hoseok ; so that's a ' no '


	87. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonhui

junhui ; yeah we're friends but, i would fuck you if you asked.  
minghao ; what  
junhui ; what  
soonyoung , eating on the other side of the room ; you said you'd fuck him if he asked.


	88. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongchan

therapist ; so what brings you in today ?  
jeonghan ; he is always using common phrases incorrectly  
chan ; cry me a table, jeonghan.


	89. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonki

kihyun ; what are you doing here ?  
hoseok ; running away from my problems  
kihyun ; [ moves aside ] come on in


	90. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jookyun / minhyuk

changkyun, doing laundry ; hey babe, i don't think i want you hanging around minhyuk anymore  
jooheon ; well, why not?  
changkyun ; i just get a weird  
minhyuk, from inside the washing machine ; yeah why not ?  
changkyun ; aHh GoD nO !!


	91. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone

minhyuk ; from now on we will be using code names !  
minhyuk ; i will be " eagle "  
minhyuk ; hyunwoo will be " been there done that "  
minhyuk ; hyungwon will be " it happened once "  
minhyuk ; hoseok will be " it happened in a dream "  
minhyuk ; kihyun will be, " currently doing that "  
minhyuk ; jooheon will be " gives good head "  
minhyuk ; and changkyun will be  
minhyuk ;   
minhyuk ;   
minhyuk ; " eagle 2 "  
changkyun ; oh thank god-


	92. bts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taejin

taehyung ; you're going to do great on your test !  
seokjin ; [ stressed out ] you think that because you love me. and love has made you dumb  
taehyung ; i disagree. if anything, love has made me smarter. remember last week when i boiled that egg ?   
seokjin ; that was big. i was really proud of you.


	93. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

kihyun ; i am not having sex with hyunwoo !  
minhyuk ; no one would judge you, its understandable. he's strong and mysterious and well muscled.  
kihyun ; i am not having sex with hyunwoo, but I'm starting to think you are.


	94. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunwoo / changkyun

hyunwoo ; im not like a regular dad. I'm a cool dad, right changkyun?  
changkyun ; please shut up . .


	95. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyuk

kihyun ; you said you had nothing to do with the prank. are you lying to me?  
minhyuk ; that depends on how you define lying  
kihyun ; well, i define it as not telling the truth. how do you define it?  
minhyuk ; reclining your body into a horizontal position  
kihyun ;  
minhyuk ;  
kihyun ; get out.


	96. mx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changkyun / hyungwon

changkyun ; i do what i want !  
hyungwon ; im calling mother  
changkyun ; no wait-


	97. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jicheol

seungcheol ; what did you say?  
jihoon ; hand me the people opener  
seungcheol ; did you just refer to a knife as a ,, people opener ?  
jihoon ; should i not have


	98. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunghyuk

hyungwon ; shut up  
minhyuk ; i didn't say anything  
hyungwon ; you were thinking. It's annoying


	99. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

hansol ; you may not know this but, i am a flawed person  
seungkwan ; i know that ?


	100. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheolchan

seungcheol ; what have i told you about comparing jeonghan to the devil?  
chan ; that it's mean to the devil ?


	101. svt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> verkwan

hansol ; [ throws flower at seungkwan ]  
seungkwan ; why ?  
hansol ; i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's 100 quotes. that's the end of this one but !!!!!! i will be making one for each group individually so that it's a little more organized !!


End file.
